Fighting for a family
by Lil'Lightning7677
Summary: Shippo has spent many years looking after Lady Kaede, during this time and after he wonders if he will ever have his own family. But a letter from an old friend distracts him from his thoughts one day, something has happened and he soon finds that fate has found its way into their lives, but the question is: How, and what for?


_He handed her the multi-coloured crayons with a smile. "You can have them" he said, "I can get more." The small Fox Demon turned away from the young female Thunder Demon; it was time for him to continue on his journey…_

Shippo sighed as he thought about his companions. There was the human girl from a time in the future, Kagome Higarashi. She was a slim girl with long black hair, fair skin and deep brown eyes. Kagome was the leader of the group and the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. She was firm but gentle, yet very hard on her half-demon friend. The group could see that she was in-love with him before she did herself. He grimaced at the memory of her yelling at the half dog demon, it was never a good idea to anger her. But many times InuYasha did just that, the half-demon never seemed to learn to hold his tongue, especially when it came to Kikyo. Everyone could see the pain and anguish in her eyes as he compared her to her previous live, or when he ran off to help her after she was raised from the dead.

There was then InuYasha, the half-demon who fell in-love with the priestess, Kikyo. Believing to be betrayed by her, held a grudge, when it was never really her, but Naraku the evil demon who wanted to control the world. Naraku turned them against each other but after sorting it out they knew that they were still in-love. Yet InuYasha was also in-love with Kagome, and he knew it. The dog demon was selfish and continued to compare Kagome with his first love, and unknowingly hurt her many times. Yet she pushed though it and was always there for him. Helping him and calming him when he was in his pure demon form. InuYasha was protective of both Kagome and Kikyo, but if he had to choose between Kagome and Kikyo in the beginning it was obvious that he would have chosen Kikyo. But now he would definitely choose Kagome, knowing that they were made for each other.

After that he turned his mind to the demon slayer. Sango was a bold and level headed girl, but easily became jealous when her crush began flirting with different girls. Often she would slap him across the face with her hand or hit him on the head with her large boomerang like weapon, Hiraikotsu. The lecherous monk, Miroku had yet to notice that Sango was in-love with him and felt jealous when he flirted with other women. And yet she hit him when he touched her back side. They eventually promised themselves to each other in marriage. The monk would often protect his betrothed with his cursed wind tunnel that was placed upon his family by Naraku.

The now teenage Shippo broke away from his thoughts as he turned his head towards the window. Mewling sounds called to him as he saw a tiny little kitten creature with two tails. "Hey there Kirara!" he called to the twin tailed cat demon. Standing up on his fox legs he jumped over to the window to let her in. The mostly white creature jumped into his arms and buried her face in his shirt. "I guess Sango is in a rage again" he said with a chuckle. A mewl was his only reply, and was easily taken as a yes. They both knew the wrath of angry Sango and hid from her. But since he had gotten a little older he wasn't as affected by it, yet for old time sake the cat demon still came to him to hide.

"Sango enough" a familiar voice called to the raging Demon Slayer, Kagome and InuYasha had both come out to see what was happening, and both were greeted with Sango chasing her husband. InuYasha had quickly moved to Miroku and Kagome scolded Sango. "What did he do this time?" she asked the slowly calming woman. "That guy is impossible. He can't keep his hands to himself even with the children around" she hissed angrily. Her burning gaze flicked towards her house. The front door was wide open and there was a little girl holding onto another infant. Behind her was a slightly older boy, Sango's son and two daughters, Kohaku, Izayoi, and Midoriko. Kohaku had a very amused expression on his face while Izayoi looked confused; obviously Midoriko was too young to even know what was happening so she just happily gurgled in her sister's arms. Kagome sighed, "Sango, you knew that this would happen. Just slap him and leave it at that." She said to her friend. She looked to where InuYasha and Miroku were and shook her head.

Kirara heard the sounds disappear and leaped out of the fox demon's arms and raced out the window. The small cat jumped up at Sango who caught her easily. "Kirara were you with Shippo?" she asked with a laugh. Kirara mewled and nodded her head, Sango turned to see the fox demon standing at his door with a confused look. "Oh Shippo!" she called, "Come on, I won't attack you." Sango motioned for him to come over, which he happily obliged to. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and smiled, "Hi Sango." The black haired Demon Slayer nodded to her little friend. "How is Lady Kaede?" she asked. The elderly priestess was nearing her time to move on, and Shippo was the one who was selected to care for her. The fox demon was loyal and trustworthy, making a great care taker for the woman. The only problem was that they hardly saw him now; he spent most of his time tending the needs of Kaede. Shippo was able to visit the gang every few weeks to see how they were going but he devoted his time to helping the person who led the village.

"She is fine, weak and not eating as much but still good, I would say about three weeks before we finally say goodbye to our old friend." Shippo replied truthfully. Both Sango and Kagome heard the pain in his voice, during the time of looking after Lady Kaede; they knew he had grown closer to her than the rest of them. Kagome lifted a hand to give Shippo a rub on the back, "It's ok Shippo" she said comfortingly. Shippo nodded before jumping down. "I'm going to say hello to your little ones kay Sango?" he said to the slayer before running off without waiting for a reply.

Kohaku looked at Shippo, "Oh 'ello there master Shippo" he said bowing to the teenage demon. "Hey Kohaku, Hello Izayoi" He said with a smile. "Hiya Shippo!" Izayoi called out happily. For being three years old the girl was a striking resemblance of the one she was named after, InuYasha's human mother. Kohaku took after his mother, and they had yet to see how Midoriko turned out, but Shippo was sure she would look like her mother and the great Priestess Midoriko that she was named after. "How is everything going with you all?" Shippo asked both Izayoi and Kohaku. Kohaku was about to answer when his sister quickly jumped in, "Mummy is being funny, she keeps telling daddy off for going to hug her" she said quiet unaware of Miroku's true intentions. Kohaku tried to hold back a giggle, mostly succeeding and only letting out a snort of laughter. Izayoi turned to her six year old brother, "What's so funny!" she huffed in a very adorable way. This sent Shippo into a fit of laughter.

"You will understand soon Izayoi" another voice came. Shippo turned to see Kagome with a bright smile on her face, while Sango stood behind her with a bright red face; they had heard every word of what Izayoi said. Sango bent down to take both her and Midoriko in her arms and placed the girl on her hip while cradling the infant in her other arm. Kohaku smiled at his mother with a knowing look that made Sango blush, "You know too much for your own good young man" she said with a shake of her head. Miroku peered over his wife's shoulder, "He gets it from his father" he said with a grin. Sango turned and glared at her husband, "You are a bad influence on him Miroku" she said, but her voice betrayed that she was quiet amused. Miroku gave a half smirk before kissing her cheek and taking Izayoi, throwing her up in the air and then catching her in his hands again. The little girl burst into laughter. Kagome smiled before edging away and heading over to InuYasha.

"Well that is over," he said to her before Kagome turned and glared at him, "InuYasha?" she said in a very pleasant tone. "Yes Kagome?" he barely replied before she muttered something and his face hit the ground. "Damn it Kagome!" he growled as he lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She looked at him, her breath hitched in her throat at the closeness of his face to hers. She could smell his strong sweet scent, and the gentle minty scent of his breath. It made her loose her memory for a time and all she thought of was the handsome half dog demon hovering over her in such close proximity. Her heart thundered in her chest as he stared into her eyes, before lowering his face to hers, till their lips almost touched. Kagome noticed the hesitation in his eyes and she placed both hands on his chest closing her hands into fists and taking hold of his brilliant red robe, she closed her eyes before slightly touching her lips to his. InuYasha's eyes widened at the touch before he closed his own eyes and gently kissed her back. He pulled back and looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes as she looked back into his own golden ones. A smiled tugged on the edge of her lips; her hand reached up and ran through his shining silver hair. InuYasha finally blinked and then smiled at the girl below him, "Well that was pleasant" he said with a slight smirk before moving off her.

Shippo had taken Sango, Miroku and the kids inside Sango's house when he noticed the two over on the soft green grass. He chuckled to himself before sighing softly, would someone ever look at him with such love in their eyes, he wondered. Pushing away the thought he looked over and saw Kohaku showing Izayoi how to write hiragana1 on a slip of parchment. The writing was very messy but that was to be expected since the girl was only three. Her brother was very patient with her and gently directed her with a knowing hand. Miroku looked on as he sat on a couch of sorts, "Well done Izayoi, you have a very kind brother to teach you don't you?" he said with pride. "I do Daddy!" Izayoi said in a happy voice as she looked at her brother with such sisterly love before looking back at what she was doing. Shippo wondered if he would ever have a family of his own. It seemed that InuYasha and Kagome were growing closer, and then Sango and Miroku already had three little ones of their own. Shippo was starting to doubt himself. Then he remembered Kaede, "I have to get back to Lady Kaede" he called before darting out of their house and back to his place, hearing the calls of farewell.

Quietly entering his hut, Shippo headed over to where he left the elderly woman. Her eyes had grown milky; every breath the old lady took was shaky and rasped in her chest. Her voice crackled and her skin was pale and ghostly; her body shook with the effort to move. "Is there anything I can do to help you Lady Kaede?" he asked her.


End file.
